Love has impeccable timing
by xclarissamariex
Summary: Edward and Alice are getting married.But what if Edward fell for Alice's bridesmaid Bella? And what if Alice fell for Edward's best man Jasper? Love could not be anymore confusing.AU ALL HUMAN BXE AXJ EMXR
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER:DOES THIS SITE NOT SAY **__**FAN**__**FICTION?**_

**I love reviews! I noticed this wasn't a story I've seen so I thought I would give it a shot.**

**EPOV**

_Love certainly has impeccable timing. _

It was a week before the wedding and Alice was my bride to be but now… I'm not so sure.

_Me and Alice met in college and dated till we graduated. That's when I proposed to her. What I thought was love I was now unsure. Was I in love? But at that time I most definitely thought it was love._

We were doing last minute preparations for the wedding when we skipped a little problem… our best man and bridesmaid. Alice decided to pick her bridesmaid as her best friend Bella. I hadn't met her but I've heard nothing but good things of her. Little did I know she was going to be so much of my life but for at that moment I dismissed it without even a second thought. I decided to pick my best friend Jasper as a best man knowing fully well that my brother Emmett wouldn't be a wise choice. Alice had not met him either. With that done we decided that we would ask Bella and Jasper to come to the house tomorrow so both of us could finally meet each other's best friends. None of us ever considered that we would fall in love but that's EXACTLY what happened.


	2. Beach anyone?

Thank you for being so patient you guys

**Thank you for being so patient you guys! Anyways you guys all know the disclaimer. On with the story.**

**EPOV**

My alarm clock beeped and I begrudgingly got up since today I had to go meet the bridesmaid and Alice's best friend, Bella. I did my morning routine and jogged out of my house and into my car to Alice's house. We already called Bella and Jasper to meet us at Alice's house. I let my thoughts drift to who Bella might be like. What if she's mean? That'd be bad considering Alice and her would probably hang out a lot and me, being Alice's soon to be husband, would see her a lot. Then again I'm sure she'll be fine considering that Alice had a good sense in character. I pulled up to Alice's garage and locked my car. It looked like everyone was already here considering there were already three cars parked. I got my keys to Alice's house and stepped inside.

"Alice." I yelled.

"Were in here Hun!" A pixy-like voice yelled from the kitchen. I walked into a woman.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She apologized sheepishly. I looked up to get a good look at her. She was absolutely gorgeous. _WHAT AM I THINKING? I have a F-I-A-N-C-E-E… what the heck is wrong with me. _I prayed to God that she would be a mean, cold person just so that I would have a reason to dislike her rather then to like her personality just as much as how she looked.

"That's alight its as much blame on me as it is for you." I reasoned.

She nodded before saying, "Hi, I'm Bella."

"Hi, I'm Edward." I replied.

"So… I was kind of looking for you bathroom right before I … ran into you." She giggled nervously.

"Oh, down the corner on your right." I directed her.

I then walked around the corner to see Alice and Jasper having a cup of coffee talking. I walked up to them and sat at a stool next to Alice.

"Hey Alice." I said will giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh hey Edward." She replied while giving me a quick cheek kiss that matched mine.

"So what are you two talking about?" I asked.

"We were talking about all of us going to the beach to go and hang out. Since we really hadn't had a break from all the planning for the wedding we did." She sighed.

"That seems agreeable." I answered.

"Alice was trying to convince me to go to the mall but something tells me we'd be exhausted after." Jasper raised his eyebrow knowingly since I told him the countless times that I dropped dead right after her extreme shopping trips. I just chuckled.

"Yeah…" She sighed.

We had a bit of a awkward silence when, as if on cue Bella comes back to the bathroom and takes a seat next to Jasper.

"So are we on with the beach plan you guys?" Bella questioned. _Shoot. I forgot Bella would be in a swimsuit. WHY did I overlook that??_

**please give me 10 reviews -pouts-**

Please & Thank You


End file.
